


Where We Stand

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dom Drop, Dom Jamie, Dom Jordie, Dom/sub, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kneeling, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Sibling Incest, Sub Drop, Transdynamic Character, sub Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Jamie's not who he thinks he's supposed to be. Jordie thinks Jamie's exactly who he was always meant to be.





	Where We Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not an accurate representation of D/s practices. Use your good judgement, folks, because this is only fantasy.

Jamie’s shaking when he comes home, tense and pale and Jordie knows that something is wrong. He watches as Jamie kicks off his shoes and pads over to the couch, rolling himself up in the heavy afghan their mom had made for them. His eyes are out of focus as the pretends to watch the game Jordie has on and he doesn’t protest when Jordie puts the TV on mute. 

 

“What happened?” Jordie sighs when Jamie just shrugs beneath the blankets. “Jamie.” 

 

“I - she wanted me to flog her. So I did and. I tried to take care of her after, but she - she dumped me. Told me I was a bad Dom, that I never gave her what she needed.” 

 

“Shit. You’re dropping.” Shoving himself out of the chair, Jordie pads into the kitchen, grabbing a container of fruit and a bottle of water before heading back to Jamie. “Up, come on.” 

 

Bundling Jamie so he’s resting against his chest, Jordie cracks open the water bottle. He holds it up to Jamie’s mouth, encouraging him to take little sips. “That’s good, Jamie,” Jordie murmurs. He pops open the tupperware, nabbing a slice of strawberry with his finger. Jamie takes it, and the first sob hits as soon as he swallows. He keeps letting Jordie feed him for a few more bites, finally twisting enough to hide his face against Jordie’s neck. 

 

“I’m terrible,” Jamie whispers. “I didn’t - what if I hurt her, Jordie?” 

 

“You’re not terrible. You tried to give her what she needed. And you tried to do aftercare, right?” Jamie nods against Jordie’s shoulder, and Jordie sighs, running a hand along his brother’s back. “And she didn’t let you?” 

 

“No. She - she called a friend. Another Dom. He showed up as I was leaving. She told me not to touch her, just to get out.” 

 

“You did what you were supposed to, Jamie. You did your best, okay?” 

 

“You sure?” Jamie asks, voice small. 

 

“Yeah, bud. I am. All you did was what she asked; there wasn’t anything else to do.” 

 

“Okay.” Jamie still clings to Jordie a while after, soft and sad like he almost always is after a breakup. It’s been the same ever since they were teenagers, learning about their dynamic - Jamie’s relationships always short-lived, ending painfully and leaving him doubting himself. Jordie’s had better luck with his subs, most of his relationships lengthy and ending at least amicably. 

 

“Sorry,” Jamie murmurs as he goes to pull away. Jordie just reaches up to squeeze the back of his neck, trying not to watch too closely as Jamie blushes and leans into the touch. 

 

“You don’t have to be sorry. Get some rest, okay?” 

 

Jamie nods, crawling carefully off the couch. Jordie watches him go, waiting until he hears Jamie’s gentle snoring start up before pushing a hand into his sweats. He tells himself he doesn’t think about wide brown eyes and a familiar pink mouth as he comes, swiping the mess on his pants before ambling off to shower. 

 

* * *

 

The thing is, Jordie’s interest in Jamie is nothing new. Nor is Jamie’s tendency to . . . well.  _ Submit _ to Jordie. It was mostly play when they were kids, Jordie wrestling Jamie into submission; their parents had chalked it up to an older vs younger sibling thing. As they got older, though, things shifted. Jamie would turn bright pink when Jordie pinned him down, would defer to Jordie’s orders. Everyone had thought for sure Jamie would present as a sub, so it was a shock when he finally presented as a Dom, the test results perfectly clear. 

 

Jordie’s not sure he buys it, no matter what the doctor says. It’s so easy, even now, to get Jamie to do what he wants. Jordie tries not to exploit it, but sometimes he can’t resist pushing, just a little, telling Jamie to do the dishes or rub his back, revelling quietly in the way Jamie flushes pink. And with Jamie’s history of failed relationships - especially his most current breakup - Jordie wonders if he should bring it. Jamie will be embarrassed, most likely; he’s always hated it when he failed to meet expectations, and Jordie knows he’ll have to really work to make sure Jamie doesn’t feel badly about it. Guiltily, he can admit he’s looking forward to it.

 

If there’s anything Jordie has learned about his brother, it’s that direct approach is best. He waits patiently for the end of the season, focusing on the game as they make it into the playoffs and then immediately out again. It’s just him and Jamie, when guys start flying home and their lockers are cleaned out. Jamie, who’s quietly sad and obviously tired, doing his best to put on a brave face until the last of his duties as captain are complete. 

 

Jordie purposefully doesn’t let him drink. Instead, he puts dinner together for the two of them, grilled steaks and vegetables, a soft chocolate cake for dessert. Jamie looks at him a little strangely when he gets presented with an already-cut-up steak, but eats it anyway. The look Jordie gets when he brings out a single slice of cake is a lot more intense. 

 

“Come here,” Jordie orders, nudging the cushion he’d stashed beneath the table out into the open. Understanding dawns on Jamie’s face then, followed quickly by a hot blush and a flash of anger and hurt. 

 

“That’s not funny, Jordie.” 

 

“I’m not joking. Come here.” Jordie’s firmer, this time, and he can see the way Jamie looks between him and the cushion. “Jamie. You won’t get dessert if I have to say it again.” 

 

That gets Jamie up and moving. He stumbles across the short distance and lowers himself to his knees, breath coming short and quick as he kneels at Jordie’s feet. Running his fingers gently through Jamie’s hair, Jordie dips enough to grip the back of his brother’s neck. 

 

“It’s okay, Jamie. You’re alright. Remember your safeword?” As if it’s any question, but it’s customary to ask. 

 

“V-Victoria.” 

 

“Good. That’s good, Jamie. You use it if you need it.” They stay like that for a few minutes, Jordie just rubbing Jamie’s neck, letting Jamie settle and catch his breath. “Ready?” 

 

“Y-yes, um-” 

 

“Jordie. Just Jordie, babe.” 

 

“Jordie,” Jamie whines a little, hiding his red face against Jordie’s knee. 

 

“I know it’s a lot. Just take your time.” 

 

“Yes, Jordie.” It comes out in a whisper, and Jamie doesn’t quite meet Jordie’s eyes as he sits up, but he opens his mouth in a silent request. With a practiced hand, Jordie feeds him the bite of cake, watching as Jamie swallows it down. 

 

“What do you say, Jamie?” 

 

“Th-thank you, Jordie.” 

 

Bite by bite, the two of them work through the cake. Jamie finally meets Jordie’s gaze when he’s swallowed the last bite. “Jordie.” 

 

“Yeah, Jamie?” 

 

Jordie can practically feel his heart stutter when Jamie tentatively nuzzles at his knee, eyes still fixed on Jordie’s face. He hadn’t expected this, hadn’t thought Jamie would want to go this far this soon. Jamie whines at him while he’s thinking, pushing his face more insistently along Jordie’s thigh. 

 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart? You want me to push your head between my legs and call you a good boy?” Jamie chokes a little at that, ducking his head. Threading his fingers into Jamie’s hair, Jordie tips his head back. “You gotta say it, sweetheart. I expect my subs to use their words.” 

 

“Please, Jordie.” Jamie’s just barely whispering, eyes closed. 

 

“Please what, Jamie? You can do better than that.” 

 

“Please let me suck you,” Jamie finally manages. “Please let me be good.” 

 

“Oh, Jame. You are good, babe. Come here.” Jordie leans down to kiss Jamie on the mouth, keeping it soft and Jamie melts into it. Shoving his shorts down and off, Jordie spreads his knees wide enough for Jamie to fit between them. He gently guides Jamie close, taking his hard dick in hand to tap it against his brother’s mouth. Doubt fills Jamie’s eyes then, like he’s remembered where he is and who he’s on his knees for. 

 

“Jordie-” 

 

“Be a good boy, Jamie. Open your mouth.” Tapping his dick on Jamie’s bottom lip again, Jordie waits patiently as Jamie battles with himself, whimpering a little between closed lips. It’s not really fair, when Jordie tugs on Jamie’s hair. He moans and opens his mouth at last, letting Jordie push his cock just inside. “Hold still for me.” 

 

With one hand in Jamie’s hair, Jordie jerks himself off carefully. Jamie’s warm breath ghosts over his dick, his tongue flexing just a little beneath the head of Jordie’s cock. He flinches slightly when Jordie comes, but doesn’t pull away even as come pools on his tongue. 

 

“Fuck, that’s a good boy, Jamie.” 

 

Jamie swallows and drops his gaze again. His shoulders start to shake and Jordie realizes he’s crying. Sliding to the floor, Jordie draws Jamie into his arms. “It’s okay, babe.” 

 

“We - we shouldn’t -” 

 

“You need it, Jamie. There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

 

“I’m supposed to be a  _ Dom _ . Y-you’re my  _ brother _ ,” Jamie says despairingly. He tries to pull away from Jordie, but doesn’t quite have the leverage to break his hold. 

 

“Babe, we both know you were never meant to be a dom. We knew that since we were kids. And nobody knows me better than you, Jamie. Let me give this to you.” 

 

Jamie slumps against him, sobbing softly. Jordie hates that he’s dropped, that he’s hurting, but Jamie finally lets Jordie hold him close and rub his back. His sobs give way to sniffles, and his hands fist in Jordie’s shirt, clinging like he’s always done when he’s this upset. 

 

“Let's get you up, huh?” Together, they make their way to the couch. Jordie slips away long enough to pull his shorts back on and grab a bottle of water. He lays out against the couch arm, coaxing Jamie to curl up against his chest, the afghan draped over them both. It’s not easy to sneak Jamie sips of water at this angle, but Jordie manages, getting about a third of the bottle into his brother before Jamie whines and turns his face away. 

 

Jordie’s legs have fallen asleep by the time Jamie does, but he doesn’t dare move. Jamie’s soft and sweet like this, sleeping soundly on Jordie’s chest. It gives him time to dream, to think about Jamie with Jordie’s collar around his neck, about Jamie coming with Jordie’s name on his lips. As nice as it is, he almost can’t wait for Jamie to wake up. 


End file.
